


tiny terror

by Pardonermoi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Baby sitting, Cute, Cute Kids, Funny, Heartwarming, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardonermoi/pseuds/Pardonermoi
Summary: yamcha was looking forward to a boring and calm Sunday when Bulma called him in a panic asking him to hurry over to capsule corp. They needed his help! Yamcha  hurried over as fast as he could, thinking of every scenario possible… But this one, was far form anything he could have expected..





	tiny terror

**Author's Note:**

> omg.. I just spent 4 hours on this, I was almost done, and i just erased it all by accident. Omg i cant even.. OUF. SO I HAVE wrote it AGAIn! whit pain!  
> ( cry's in french in the corner ) Hope you enjoy! help

yamcha Yawned, scratching his face. he looked at his phone who was on the nightstand. 

9 am? yea, it was time to start a nice little relaxing morning. 

Dragging his feet towards the couch, he flopped down onto it, turning the tv on and not really paying attention to what was on it. 

he suddenly felt his phone buzz inside the pocket of his sweat pants. Someone was calling him? Ho boy, that was rare.

he picked it up immediately. 

'' YAMCHA!'' 

Bulma's voice startled him. hurg, It was way to early for him to get yelled at, but the hint of distress in her voice kept him from hanging up.

'' yamcha! You need to come to capsule corp right now! We- ho god, someone grab h-'' 

The call ended. He was now really awake.

panicking and worried, he jumped off the couch and opened a window, immediately flying in the direction of his distress friend.

 

 

after a few minutes, Yamcha arrived at his destination, panting and ready for battle.

'' guys!  I'm here! What's going on!?'' 

The group who were huddled in a circle in front of him, all turned their head in his direction. suddenly looking relived, Bulma approached him, unharmed he noted. thank god.

'' thank the lord, you're finally here! Listen, something very strange happened this morning..'' 

yamcha relaxed  his stance, now more curious than worried. 

'' what? what happened guys? Why did you call me?''

'' well.. Hum..'' She looked at the group and then back to the ex fighter. '' we were having.. a normal little morning when suddenly, Mister angry lizard showed up-'' 

Yamcha interrupted her, now panicking again. 

'' FREEZA??'' 

'' yes, Freeza. And well, he was about to fight Goku when.. A lazer.. Or something, hit him out of nowhere! And now, he is.. well..'' 

She motioned to Goku to approach, which he did, revealing what he was holding tightly in his hands. 

 

A baby.

an angry baby Freeza who was glaring daggers at everyone present. 

Yamcha jaw dropped. 

'' what.. what the hell..? '' 

Bulma shook her head. '' I know right? He just.. turned into a baby! He tried to fly away, but well.. it seems that he lost the ability to do so.. So yea, we got an evil infant on our hands..'' 

Goku lifted the tiny emperor to his face. 

'' yop! A very grumpy little baby! But a cute one!'' 

Freeza angrily kicked the saiyan face repeatedly, not really harming Goku in anyway.

yam carefully got closer to examine the now powerless tyrant. 

'' wow.. It's really strange. What are you guys going to do to him? 

Bulma looked away, a sorry expression on her face. 

'' weeeell, that's the reason we called you.. while we decide what to do.. We need someone to take care of him..'' 

 

Yamcha's eyes widened and he took a step back.

'' WHAt?? You guys want me to take care of a genocidal infant??'' 

Krillin crossed his arms. '' Sorry pal, you were the only person we could think of! We all already have family's to take care of.. And there's no way in hell we are letting that thing stay with our children..'' 

Bulma added. '' Listen, I would have volunteered but.. You know.. vegeta.'' 

The prince in question rolled his eyes. '' This is ridiculous! I say we just kill him. It's not like he can defend himself in this form..'' 

Goku gasped, hugging the very annoyed alien to his chest. '' I'm not killing a baby!! Plus it wouldn't be a fair fight at all!!'' 

vegeta groaned, exasperated. 

Goku then approached Yamcha, extending his arms to give him tiny icejin. Yam stared nervously into the very angry eyes of the demon glaring at him. 

he did not move to take him.

Bulma sighed.

'' Please yamcha, you are our only hope! I'll give you plenty of tips and baby things to help you, please!'' 

Looking at the desperation in her eyes, Yamcha swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully took the tiny creature into his arms. Jesus, it was cold.

 

 

He was now flying back home, a back pack filled with baby stuff and a evil baby in his arms.

'' I can't  believe i agreed to this.. I'm so going to die in my sleep..'' 

he nervously glanced at the infant in his arms, who was staring intensely at him, clearly filled with cold anger. Yamcha laughed, feeling his anxiousness grow. 

'' Ho boy, May god have mercy on my soul..''

 

 

 

yamcha passed right through the window that he had left open in his rush to leave. 

sighing, he placed the back pack down and held the tiny demon as far as his arms would allow him to do so. 

Freeza was still glaring at him full force and Yamcha was clearly starting to regret saying yes to Bulma.. What was he suppose to do with this creature? He didn't even know how to take care of a baby.. Much less a diabolical one who clearly knew he had been turned into one.. Clearing his throat Yam spoke slowly.

'' Okay...listen, I think that we're two here stuck in a situation that we would rather not be in.. So please take pity on me okay? don't kill me in my sleep with your tiny hands..'' 

Freeza blinked at him, thinking for a moment, then gave him a less than reassuring smile.

'' well..okay then.. I'm going to take that has a peace agreement.. I'm just going to put you down, right there, and check the bag okay?'' 

yamcha slowly put him down. At first the emperor managed to stand on his two wobbly legs, but quickly fell flat on his butt.

Yam stifled a small laugh that died as soon as the death glare came back. 

 

the ex fighter opened the bag, glancing cautiously at the angry gremlin not to far from him. He wasn't moving. okay good.

yam pulled out a blanket, a few toys, crayons and a book titled '' Taking care of a baby for beginners'' 

Wow, Bulma didn't even packed baby food in there.. What was he suppose to feed Freeza anyway..

Turning his attention back to the demon spawn, he began, '' Hey, hum, quick question, what do you..''

He stopped when he noticed that freeza was no longer in his spot. 

Quickly scanning the apart, yam froze he finally spotted him on the kitchen counter, looking at him right in the eyes and slowly pushing a glass towards the edge whit his tail.

yam outstretched his hands in his direction, waving them back and forth rapidly.

'' NO! DON'T!''

Freeza stopped, smiled innocently and gave the final push to the glass, making it fall and shatter on the floor.

The ex fighter sighed and rubbed his face. Ho my god this was going to be hell..

he glanced at the bag. Ho, he had missed one item.

 

He pulled it out. hey, it was a big mint colored bunny plushie. He turned to Freeza just in time to see him hiss at him before jumping off the counter, hurriedly.

 

What? what did he do?

perplex, He got up and walked over to where the tiny tyrant had made his escape, his bedroom.

 

he opened the door, still holding the bunny as a shield, he looked around carefully.

'' frezza? Are you hiding to have a better chance at killing me? Because that's not cool man..''

he heard a hiss coming from above him.

Snapping his head upward, he was baffled to see that Freeza had taken refuge on his ceiling fan. He could see the little red eyes glaring at him through the blades.

'' How the hell did you get up there??! That's dangerous! get down!''

another hiss was the only answer he got.

Putting his hands on his hips, he tapped his foot, thinking.

 

'' I can't just turn the fan on.. That would definitely just piss him off more.. Wait'' Yam gave the plush a thoughtful glance, he then turned to Freeza again, an eyebrows raised.

Staring at him directly in the eyes, he slowly raised the plushie towards the ceiling fan.

immediately, The emperor jumped off of it, looking panicked.

Right before he could get to the door , Yamcha slammed it shut, stopping the tiny demon dead in his track.

Before he could react, the ex fighter quickly scooped him up.

'' GOTCHA!''

Freeza squirmed and thrashed aggressively in his grasp, almost making Yam drop him twice.

 

'' Alright! alright! calm down this instant or I'm using the plush!''

The tiny icejin stopped moving instantly, glaring bitterly at his '' babysitter''

Taking a big breath of relief, Yam spoke.

'' Okay..good. Listen, I know you're frustrated to be stuck here, I get it.. But if you're good and stay in my filed of vision, i won't bother you and you can do whatever, alright?''

Freeza stared at him, glanced at the plush for an instant and angrily looked down, crossing his arms.

'' I will take this as a yes..''  

 

 

Yam quickly deduced that Freeza was currently stuck with the strength of an average toddler ( which was a good thing for yam. ) But even stripped of his powers and ability to fly, he was a surprisingly good climber..And it was clear that Freeza had wanted to make his job difficult out of spite, but now, with the threat of plushie, he was '' calm '' 

Sitting on the blanket that Yam had laid down for him, He looked uninterested by the tv and toys that were scattered around him, which was understandable since he wasn't really a child.

Yam was sitting on the couch, flipping through the pages of the book Bulma had lend him. 

He had tried asking a few question to the tiny tyrant but he had been ignored every time. Well.. it not like Yam could have a fluent verbal discussion with him in this state anyway..

 Things weren't going to bad for now he guessed..

 

After a few more minutes, he felt a small insistent tug at his sweat pants. Looking away from the book, he saw Freeza impatiently point to his mouth, 

'' what? Your mouth? ..Are you hungry?'' 

The tiny icejin nodded, rolling his eyes like the human had just asked the dumbest question imaginable.

Getting up from the couch, Yamcha walked over to the fridge, opening it.

Wow, he had nothing.. He should really go grocery shopping soon.. Hum, what would he buy the tiny gremlin anyway? 

'' hum..Hey, what do you want to eat..?''

Freeza tried miming an answer but quickly gave up with a frustrated growl when he noticed the blank stare that Yamcha was giving him. He tapped his tail on the floor, thinking hard before suddenly getting an idea. he crawled to the papers and crayons and quickly scribbled something. 

Satisfied with his work, he showed it to the human.

Hum.. It was the drawing of a crab? Yam wasn't 100% sure.. Ho well.

'' Hum.. You want seafood or something? '' 

Frezza nodded.

Yamcha scratched his chin. Did baby food with crab in it even exist? He really had no idea.. Guess he would just have to check once he would be out shopping for it..

He glanced at the small demon. yea.. he would have to bring him along.

 

 

 

After a really quick stop to Bulma's place to get some kid clothes and a baby carrier, Yamcha was now walking in the city with a very frustrated Freeza securely strapped to his chest that was wearing a nice little baby onesie.

The ex fighter tapped the icejin head gently. 

'' I know, I know, You don't like clothes, But trust me, it's better that you wear it than me getting stop every second by people wondering why i'm walking around with a naked baby.'' 

Freeza gave him a small frustrated groan.

it had been more than challenging to put the damn onesie on the tiny nightmare, but Yam had to admit that the emperor looked a lot more adorable than menacing now, Especially with his little angry pout. it was probably why everybody was looking at them. Yam had even been stopped a few time by some cute girls that wanted to look at ''his'' adorable baby. He had never been approached this positively in his entire life, and he was now far from regretting his ''task''

 

Once they had finally found a shop specialized in baby food, Yamcha had learned that indeed, seafood for baby did not exist. ho well, He settled on some mashed carrots. vegetables were good for everyone right?

After finding a nice little place to sit with a bit of shade, Yamcha installed the grumpy tyrant into a baby seat before sitting down himself and opening the small container.

taking a reasonable spoonful of the orange paste, he approached it to the tiny terror's mouth.

'' sorry that there wasn't what you wanted, but hey! this brand is quite popular so i'm sure that you'll like it.''

Freeza grimaced and turned his head away. yam poked his cheek gently with the spoon.

'' aw come on! Don't be difficult, I know you're still hungry..''

With a cheeky smile and a chuckle, he added.

'' here comes the airplane! Open up little guy!''

Freeza gave him the deadliest of death glare before his face suddenly lit up, a malicious smile creeping onto his lips. he took A big inhale before starting to wail loudly. Ho god.

people were now turning their heads disapprovingly in their direction while yamcha chuckled nervously with a apologetic wave. Freeza started to cry even louder.

Damn, this little bastard was going all out, and like hell Yamcha was going to let him win this game!

 

The ex fighter shoved the spoon unceremoniously into the shrieking banshee's mouth, shutting his cry's abruptly.

Freeza blinked a few time, cheek full like a chipmunk before swallowing with a grimace of disgust.

'' there you go! see? it wasn't that bad. There's no need to try to sabotage your babysitter..''

He took another spoonful, bringing it up to the still grimacing icejin lips.

trying another strategy to escape the distasteful orange slime, Freeza gave the human his best Doe eye pleading look.

yamcha shook his head.

'' Cute, but nope. Not falling for that, sorry.''

freeza's face instantly turned back to his usual pissed off baby expression. making yamcha laugh.

'' I promise to buy you something Yummy later today if you finish your food without being difficult, alright?''

Freeza stuck his tongue out.  

 

 

After finding something to eat for himself and finishing it, Yamcha really felt like taking a walk. It was a sunny day outside and it's not like he had anything to do at his house.. except watching the tv..

So now they were walking in a nice little park. Well, he was walking, Freeza was still strapped to his chest. It felt like a little ice pack. An ice pack who started to get fussy. 

Yam slowed down. 

'' Hum, what?'' Freeza glared at him and pulled on the baby carrier.

'' you want to get out? Well, sorry pal but i don't really see what you would be able to do out of it.. It's not like you can crawl your way to space..''

Yam suddenly noticed the little kid swing set to his left. He grinned.

'' Hey, speaking of space, do you want to take off?'' 

Laughing to himself, he marched right up to the swing set and quickly sat the now exasperated tyrant into the baby seat. He started to push him slowly. 

 

Not going to lie, Yam was really enjoying his day so far. Who knew baby sitting a tiny frost demon was this fun. 

Surprisingly, Freeza looked a lot less miserable than a few moments ago. He turned his head toward Yam and hit the swing in a commanding manner, pointing at the sky. Yam raised an eyebrow. 

'' ho, you want to go higher? alrighty then'' 

he started to push the tiny creature harder. he didn't really expect the emperor of most of the universe to enjoy being pushed on a swing. But the little content smile on his face was very clear.

 

yamcha was suddenly distracted by a lovely looking woman approaching them.

'' Aw! You two are so adorable! It's so heartwarming to see a father take the time to from bonds with his kid!''

 

Blushing a bit, yam slowed down his pace, to Freeza's great annoyance.

'' Oh ,ha,ha, thank you..'' 

The woman got closer to the annoyed tyrant. 

'' hello little guy! aw, how old id he? My daughter over there is 3! '' She pointed to a little girl playing in a sand box.

Yam picked up Freeza, holding him against him. 

''hum.. Well.. He's..one.. I think..''

The woman laughed, touching his shoulder.

'' oh! You are so cute and funny sir!''

The ex fighter was now flushed red. He laughed awkwardly, a dumb smile on his face. Freeza openly glared at the lady, curling is tail around Yamcha's wrist. 

She clasped her hands together enthusiastically. 

'' Ho! They could play together while we speak on the bench over there! What do you say?'' 

'' hooo...Well… You see.. He's not really good with other kids..He's kind of shy..yea..'' 

'' Ho, come on! My Emilie is very gentle! She would love to make a new friend!'' 

 

yam mentally debated for a moment. A and screw it! He wasn't about to turn down the only woman who approached him in years.

 

Against his better jugement, Yamcha carefully placed the Tyrant next to the little girl in the sand, He whispered. 

'' Be nice with her or i'll take out the plushie when we get home.''

The threat seemed to be effective. 

Freeza crossed his arms and pouted, not moving an inch.

 

well.. Guess that was good.. Yam went to sit down next to the woman. he kept stealing wary glances at the two kids for most of the beginning of the discussion, just to make sure nothing mischievous was happening. The only thing he saw each time were glaring little eyes and a girl building a mural around her new '' friend''

Seeing no change in their behaviors, Yamcha allowed himself to relaxe and focus more on his discussion. so much so, that 2 hours passed without him noticing.

A quick glance to his watch made his eyes widdened.

'' ho! look at the time! hum, it was lovely speaking with you Emma, but i should get going, Freeza must be bored or tired now..''

Turning back to the sand box, his jaw dropped when all he saw was a little girl and a giant castel, but no Freeza.

Getting up quickly he asked, panicking.

'' omg, Where is he? where did he..''

The girl smiled and pointed to her masterpiece.

'' It's in the castel!''

'' He...Is in the castel?''

On cue, a part of the sand fortress crumbled, revealing  part of a still glaring Freeza. Letting out a breath of relief, Yamcha quickly picked him up, dusting him off in the process. 

Emma looked at her daughter, hands on her hips.

'' Honey, what did i say about burying people ? I'm so sorry about that.'' 

yam waved dismissively.

'' It's fine, he's fine, just a bit dusty.. Come on, say bye, bye to your friend Freeza.'' 

The tyrant stuck his tongue out at the little girl. The woman laughed and leaned down to give the icejin head a little peck.

'' Aw, he's so cute, just like his father.'' 

She then kissed the ex fighter cheek, making him blush harder. He stammered on his words and she laughed, waving at them.

'' good evening to you two! Hope to see you here again!'' 

'' Ye..Yea! You too! I..I mean me too!'' 

He waved back, smiling like an idiot and almost walking into a lamp post. 

 

 

 

The evening sky was just starting to come on, Orange and purple were making their appearance on the blue canvas.

They were still walking in the park. 

Yamcha yawned, feeling ready to go home, Freeza probably felt the same way. He stooped dead in his track when he noticed a small icecream stand. 

He had promised something Yummy to Freeza didn't he? 

A smile on his face, Yamcha walked up to the old lady behind the stand.

'' hello! What can i get you two on this nice evening? ''

'' we would like a small icecream, preferably in a bowl if you have one.''

Yam looked down at Freeza who seemed to be regarding the display of sugar with very little interest. 

'' you want to pick a flavor Frez?'' 

Rolling his eyes, the icejin pointed to a random flavor, eager to just get it over with. Yamcha smirked, this was clearly the most colorful one of them all. 

 

After adding some sprinkles onto the icy treat, they were now both seated on a table not to far.

Scooping some ice cream into the small spoon, Yamcha spoke, a warm smile on his face.

'' here you go! this is your gift for being a nice little frost demon today.'' 

Freeza sniffed the colorful food, a suspicious look on his face. 

With a tiny sigh, the tyrant finally took a small bite of it.

He stilled for a moment, eyes wide, before motioning to the human to give him the bowl. Yam chuckled and gave him another spoonful that he took with no hesitation this time, tail wagging happily behind him.

yamcha wondered what they looked like from afar.. people probably thought that they were heartwarming or something of the sort, just a father enjoying spending some of his free time with his kid. Both eating ice cream happily..

ha, yea. yamcha could get use to that he thought..

 

 

 

After Freeza's third icecream bowl, he had finally claimed satiation. 

Yawning, he stretched his small arms looking tired. Yamcha chuckled softly and went to pick him up to place him back inside the baby carrier, but was stopped when Freeza started to kick at said carrier in protest. 

'' Ho, you don't want to go back in there?..Hum'' 

Yam shook his head, switching the carrier to his back. he could just carry Freeza in his arms for the walk back home. It's not like he was heavy anyway.

Picking him back up, he gently held the small icejin against his chest. Freeza immediately nestled his head on the human's shoulder, already closing his eyes and squeezing Yamcha's shirt in his tiny fists. 

Yam started to walk, stroking the small back gently. He looked down at the sleepy alien. 

Okay. that was really cute thought Yamcha.. Like, really adorable.. 

He could literally feel foreign parental instincts emerge and wrap themselves onto his brain. 

Shaking his head, He tried to focus his attention back on the way home. 

 

 

when yamcha finally made it back to his apartment, he sighed, a bit tired. that had been a longer walk then expected.. Not that he really minded, since he had the cutest little creature curled up against him the whole time. he looked down only to notice that Freeza was now sucking on his thumb, still asleep. 

Okay. That was to much, he had to take a picture. 

he quickly took out his phone and snapped a pic, suppressing a giggle. 

Lord Freeza, the ruler of the universe, sucking on his thumb in his sleep.

Adorable. 

who knew that someone so dangerous could look like such a harmless little angel. 

Yam smiled and gently booped the tyrant nose. wrinkling his nostrils and slowly opening his eyes, the emperor blinked a few time, disoriented. 

'' hey sleepy head, do you want a bath before going to bed? '' 

 

 

The bath had been a tad longer than planned, because of course, Freeza had refused to get out until the water had lost all it's warmth. 

And now he was happily wrapped in a fluffy towel fresh out of the dryer, back on the blanket in the living room. Yam had decided that he could still watch a bit of tv before going to bed. 

Not yet to absorb into his show, he felt something climbing onto the couch and sit next to him, paper and crayons in hands. 

Yam unconsciously carressed the icejin head before going back to his show. 

After a moment, he glanced back at the tiny tyrant, curious. 

'' Can i see what you're drawing?'' 

Freeza lifted a finger in the air, still focused on his work. After a few more seconds, he looked at his drawing and turned it in the ex fighter's direction, but not giving it to him. 

Yam got a bit closer to analyse the drawing. It was two characters, one vaguely resembled Freeza and was frowning, arms in a '' w '' pose, like he was shrugging or something.. The other one looked like Freeza too, but with a different color and size, he looked to be crying. 

Yamcha pointed to the first one. 

'' That's you right? '' 

The tyrant nodded and tapped the second one before pointing back to himself. 

'' Hum.. That's.. you right now?'' 

Freeza furrowed his brows, shaking his head. He pointed the smaller figure again, then pointed to the sky outside the window, then to Yamcha.

 

The ex fighter scratched the back of his head, not getting at all what the emperor was trying to communicate..

'' I'm sorry..I Don't understand..'' 

Exasperated, the tyrant let his drawing fall down on his lap. He stared at it for a moment before suddenly scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it away. 

'' Wow! what? what's wrong?'' 

The other didn't respond, crossing his arms, a small pout on his face. He looked lost in thoughts.. Yam blinked a few time. were freeza's eyes watering or was he hallucinating? Seriously, what did he do? What's going on? 

Frowning, he picked up the tiny alien who did not protest. He held him against him, gently tapping his back. 

''shh, it's alright, there's no need to be upset..'' 

hum. He had almost forgotten for a moment there that the small creature in his arms was an adult and not a real child. 

He wondered for a moment what Freeza childhood must have been like..Hum.

 

Yam kept Freeza on his chest for the reminder of his tv watching routine, before the buzz of his phone distracted him. Looking at said phone, it was a text from Bulma asking him if everything was alright.

smiling, he sent her the picture he had taken of Freeza earlier in the evening. She immediately responded. 

'' omg! No! that is adorable! I need to send it to everyone else! Ha, it almost makes me regret not being the one guarding him, ha, almost.'' 

 

Humf, welp no take back now! thought Yamcha, chuckling a bit. 

Closing his cell phone, he turned back to Freeza who was now fast asleep. 

Yawning and getting up, he closed the tv and walked to his bedroom whit him. 

He layed down on his bed and took another look at the tiny terror curled up on his chest, just above his heart. 

He smiled tiredly before kissing the top of his head and promptly falling asleep, still wearing his clothes.

He was now more than thankful to have accepted this job.

 

 

And so, for the next two weeks, Yamcha life was dedicated to taking care of Freeza. A task he gladly did. 

Over, the days where he would just lay in his apartment alone and bored! He went out almost everyday now and took his role of guardian to heart. Not going to lie.. yamchca loved bing a parent.. Well he wasn't, but you know.. it still felt like he was. 

Everyone were baffled to see him go, and especially to see the tyrant being so docile with him.. It was a huge relief though..

 

yam often took Freeza to the swing set. ( he loved it ) and even had a few more encounters with the lovely Emma. The emperor didn't seem to like her all that much, but he was like that with pretty much everyone anyway..( expect Yamcha.)

Yam had even thought of buying a crib for Freeza, but had quickly decided against it. It was way to nice to fall asleep with the tiny ice cube on his ribcage.

Yamcha's life was weirdly perfect to him now. Even Freeza seemed a lot less annoyed by his.. situation. he did look at the sky often though.. As if waiting for something.. Or just simply longing to go back. 

 

And then one day, yamcha woke up alone. 

 

He looked everywhere, but Freeza was gone. 

He should have expected that this wasn't going to last forever, that one day the '' curse '' would dissipate and that the emperor would leave. But still.. It felt like a punch in the guts.

 

This was fine right? everything was back to normal.. Yamcha was alone again..In his apartment.. As it should be..

 

He felt terrible. For a whole week, his friends were left scratching their heads at Yamcha's lack of enthusiasm for everything.. Heck, they were all suddenly inviting him to party's for once. But he just declined every time. He didn't want to be reminded of how they all had their family's and kids.. He needed a bit more time. 

 

After that horribly long week of self inflicted solitude, yamcha woke up one morning to a note stuck on his window. Intrigued, he wandered over to it.

 

'' Dear Yamcha,

I apologize for my sudden departure, I had really urgent matter to take care of. 

There are a lot of things i wished i had been able to communicate to you in the brief time we spent together.. 

 ~~I realized~~.. You made me realized that i could really use some help. And you proved to be more than capable..

Please, meet me as soon as you can, close to the ice cream stand. You know which one.

We will talk further there.

Signed, Freeza.'' 

 

The ex fighter reread it 3 time before rushing out the door, not bothering to change out of his 3 day old sweat pants and t-shirt.

 

He flew towards the park, excitement and apprehension bubbling in his veins. He quickly spotted the ice cream stand and landed close to it, he scanned his surrounding quickly, stopping on the white figure sitting on a beach staring at him. waiting. 

 

It felt really weird to see him back in his adult body.. It saddened Yamcha a bit..

He suddenly noticed that the icejin was holding something in his arms. He furrowed his eyebrows, taking a better look.

A baby.

Clearly his. 

 

Ho. everything suddenly clicked in his head. He understood. Still, he stared, unmoving. 

The tyrant sighed and motioned him to come closer. He did, stopping right in front of the pair, not really knowing what to say to the emperor he had cared for. 

His voice startled Yam out of his trance.

 

'' Like i said in my letter.. I need.. help..'' freeza's eyes stayed on the ground, refusing to meet the human stare. yam blinked a few time, looking back and forth between the baby and Freeza.

'' I didn't know you had a kid..'' 

'' well, I tried telling you..'' He let out a bitter laugh. '' I clearly realised i Don't know what to do.. and you are the best option I have..'' 

Yam rubbed his face, making sure he wasn't still asleep, he laughed in disbelief. Both man attention were suddenly directed to the baby who started to fuss. 

Yam outstretched his arms towards the baby.

'' May i..?'' 

With very little hesitation, the emperor let him pick up his kid. Yamcha looked into the happy red eyes of the tiny icejin. feeling his heart and throat tighten, he hugged the baby to him, almost feeling like crying at the comforting and familiar feeling. 

whipping one of his eyes while letting out a small laugh, yam spoke, voice filled with emotion.

'' he's adorable..'' he added a bit more playfully '' Plus, he seems like a lot less difficult kid than you..'' 

Freeza crossed his arms with a huff. 

'' I was not difficult,' 

'' don't talk back to me young man.'' 

Freeza raised an eyebrow 

'' You are aware that I am older than you right? ,' 

'' yes, but i spoon fed you for half a month so..'' 

Freeza huffed again, and yamcha giggled some more. He sat next to the tyrant, still holding the precious little baby tightly to his chest. He spoke softly. '' Of course I'll help you.. How could i say no to you and this little guy..''' 

 

 relieved, Freeza turned his head back to him, a softer expression on his face. 

Kuriza outstretched his little hands towards his father, cooing happily. 

Yam placed a hand on the tyrant shoulder and gently guided him into the embrace. A bit stiff at first, the tyrant finally relaxed into the hug, and the three of them stayed like that for a while.

 

Well, looks like Yamcha's life was taking yet another strange turn.. 

And he couldn't be happier about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg done! hope you like it XDD It was… nice to write.. also, I'm i the only one who feels like Yamcah has really good dad vibes? like he would be the sweetess dad ever.


End file.
